


Генезис мифа

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU, FreakAngels, Gotham (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beat Generation, Bootleggers, Coffee Shops, Crossdressing, Humor, Multi, Pre-Slash, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник однострочников по разным фандомам.<br/>Будет обновляться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джейсон/Рой/Кори, мафия!АУ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для north venice :3

В общем-то, торговля оружием — всё, что им оставалось после того, как по очевидным причинам отпали наркотики и работорговля. Причины эти носили имена Джейсон Тодд и Кори Андерс.

— Чувак, нет, в Курак поставок не будет, так им и передай, — Рой не очень-то мог сосредоточиться, не глядя на то, как раздевается Кори, во всяком случае.

— Это я уже понял, но вопрос задал про Биалию.

— Что?..

Кори как раз перешагнула через остатки белья и рамки допустимого, кажется, тоже.

— Дай ей трубку.

Рой послушно протянул мобильник Кори. Она рассмеялась, услышав раздражённое бормотание на том конце.

— Да, Джейсон?

— Я по себе знаю, насколько вы двое рассеянные, чёрт, возможно, я сам такой сознательный только потому, что мне до вас добираться два часа как минимум, но будь золотцем, добейся от него ответа на мой вопрос до того, как выжмешь его досуха.

Кори снова рассмеялась и отложила телефон, включая громкую связь. А потом накрыла глаза Роя узкой ладонью.

— Спроси ещё раз.

— Биалия, Рой Харпер. Стандартный набор. На цену согласились. Будем отправлять?

— Повстанцы или государство?

— Повстанцы.

— Отправляй.

Кори убрала ладонь и наклонилась, улыбаясь в поцелуй.

— Ты серьёзно решила заставить меня всё это слушать на работе?

— Страдай, — пробормотал Рой, кладя руки на загорелые бёдра и притягивая Кори ближе.

— Может, это заставит тебя быстрее приехать домой, — добавила она.

Рой рывком перекатился, нависая над Кори на вытянутых руках.

Телефон с гулким стуком упал на пол.


	2. Дик/Рой, кофешоп!АУ, пре-слэш

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для north venice :3

— Нет, послушай, — Рой забрался на стойку и расположился там вполне вольготно, болтая ногами в воздухе. — Если мы возьмём отпуска одновременно…

— ...то в кофейне некому будет работать.

Дик протирал столы — до закрытия оставалось всего минут пять, не больше. Рой фыркнул:

— Поменяются сменами. Брось. Ты когда вообще последний раз отдыхал? Нормально, я имею в виду, а не с целью проведать свой цирк.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это не отдых.

— А это и не отдых. Отдых — это когда ты ездил с Кори на озеро, или когда Барбару повёз на фестиваль немого кино…

— Я думаю, что с тобой меня не ждут те же перспективы, что и с ними.

— А ты не думай, — улыбкой Роя можно было города освещать. — Решайся.

Дик его знал уже целую прорву времени, и до сих пор не мог понять, что творится в этой рыжей голове большую часть времени. Он посмотрел на часы и запер дверь на ключ, перевернув табличку. Потом обогнул стойку и стянул полотенце с крючка.

Рой спрыгнул на пол и уперся локтями в полированную поверхность, сцепляя пальцы в замок и мечтательно наблюдая за Диком. Тот запоздало понял, что от него, кажется, ждут ответа, и устало провёл ладонью по лицу, останавливаясь напротив. Не убирая пальцев от губ, он неразборчиво пробормотал:

— А ты от меня так просто теперь не отстанешь, да.

Рой услышал всё равно.

— А когда я вообще от тебя просто отставал?

И действительно. Дик задумчиво посмотрел на него и отстранённо заметил, что у Роя даже ресницы рыжие. Не то чтобы раньше он не видел, но только сейчас, пожалуй, пришёл к мысли о том, что так ему нравится куда больше, чем под слоем туши.

— Чёрт тебя, Харпер. Ладно, я поеду с тобой.

Рой просиял и быстро перегнулся через стойку, мозолистыми пальцами притягивая к себе Дика за шею. И прошептал в ухо так громко, что его и на другом конце зала наверняка бы услышали.

— Ты не пожалеешь!

Дик сглотнул.


	3. Том/Грант, пре-слэш для lachance

Они познакомились в поезде.

Не так, как это происходило в книгах или фильмах — не так, как знакомятся прекрасный главный герой и удивительная героиня, вовсе нет.

Они познакомились среди коробок в товарняке.

Грант часто видел тех, кто не свернул с пути свободы, и всё это были люди жалкие, забитые, выхолощенные. Уставшие и пропылённые насквозь.

У человека напротив глаза светились жизнью.

Рано или поздно у всех них иссякали темы или кончалось дыхание бунтовать: даже среди ровесников Гранта было довольно тех, кто решил бросить якорь, остепениться. Забыть о новом видении.

Что до старожилов среди них — они просто становились обычными хобо, честными, работящими бездомными. Они оставались в поездах не потому, что таков был их способ сохранить голос. Просто ни к чему более они готовы не были.

Не были готовы к жизни.

А человек напротив грыз кончик сточенного карандаша, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания.

На вид нельзя было даже сказать, сколько точно ему лет — могло быть тридцать с небольшим, а могло быть за пятьдесят. Неизмеримо больше, чем Гранту, в любом случае.

Человек поднял голову, и их взгляды пересеклись.

В крохотном пространстве забитого под завязку вагона товарного поезда всё обретало почти сакральный смысл, и это каждый из них знал прекрасно.

Грант поднялся и в один шаг пересёк узкий проход, садясь рядом с человеком с горящими глазами. А представился тот всё равно первым.

— Том, — его ладонь оказалась сухой и сильной.

Привычной к работе.

— Грант. Далеко едешь?

— В Оклахому.

— По пути.

— Можно?

Стеснению здесь места не было, да и прямо говорить, чего хочешь, оставалось самой эффективной стратегией. Ищите, да обрящете, просите, да будет дано вам, так? Потому Грант только указал взглядом на потрёпанные листы бумаги в руках нового знакомого.

Тот усмехнулся и просто развернул кисть, передавая записи.

Следующие минут десять Грант слышал только стук колёс на стыках рельс и грохот собственного сердца. То, что он читал было потрясающе — и было невозможно знакомо.

— Ты пишешь, как Кавана, — пробормотал Грант, — то есть. Ой. Это комплимент был, надеюсь, ты…

Том рассмеялся громко, весело, хохотал, запрокинув голову, и никак не мог успокоиться, а Грант только смотрел на то, как подпрыгивает его кадык. Наконец взяв себя в руки, Том повернулся к нему всем корпусом и сел по-турецки, упираясь локтями в колени. Помолчал немного, улыбаясь и разглядывая Гранта, как диковинную зверушку. Потом протянул ладонь — и он уже успел вложить в неё бумагу, но Том беспечно отмахнулся, перехватывая его правую руку.

— Давай попробуем сначала. Меня зовут Том Кавана. А тебя как зовут?

— Грант Га… Что?! Да ты шутишь!

Том покачал головой, не прекращая улыбаться.

Грант не мог поверить, что напротив него сидел кумир, тексты которого он мог цитировать наизусть с любой строчки. Хотя и никогда не видел даже на фотографиях — откуда им взяться. Это казалось сном — так что он даже ущипнул бы себя, если бы ему не было так неловко.

— Га?..

Он точно издевался. Грант запоздало понял, что рук они так и не разомкнули.

— Гастин.

— Ну, Грант Гастин. Как ты и сказал, нам по пути.

Прозвучало, как обещание.


	4. Дик-центрик, POV, блаблабла про цирк

В цирке мне всегда было хорошо. Если верить поговорке «Мой дом — моя крепость», то я жил в настоящем воздушном замке, витал в несуществующих облаках.

Как восточный ветер стремительно разгоняет зависшие над городом фигуры, так дыхание чужой злобы по камешку разобрало мою жизнь, разрушив её до самого основания. Мне было всего десять — и я был везучим малым, если опустить тот факт, что родителей убили у меня на глазах. Всё могло быть хуже. Я мог попасть в лапы готэмских копов, так что да, мне правда повезло, что в тот день Брюс сидел в зале и смотрел на то, как я летаю.

Летучие Грейсоны — так нас называли, знаменитая цирковая семья. Зрители обожали нас, особенно, пожалуй, меня, просто потому что детей любят больше — пока они не приносят проблем.

Где бы мы ни останавливались, в любой гримёрке отец вешал на стену карту с пометками: зелёные — непритязательная публика, невзыскательная. Ничего сложного, почти каникулы. Красные — надо постараться, сложная программа и упорные тренировки. Чёрная метка была всего одна — и была она у Готэма. Вы можете решить, что это значило «Держаться подальше», и, в сущности, это верно, но мои родители едва ли понимали риск. Для нашей семьи чёрная метка значила: самые трудные трюки. Никакой страховки. Всё, чтобы угодить толпе.

Толпа получила своих зрелищ сполна, когда пули пробили головы моих родителей, принося мгновенную смерть. Хотелось бы романтизировать и сказать, что они погибли не просто в один день, но в одну минуту, но правда в том, что я не помню. Я не успел понять, что произошло, когда их кровь залила арену. Годы спустя я думал о том, что именно для таких случаев арены делают красными.

Едва ли это так, но для своего костюма я выбрал именно этот цвет.


	5. Кирк/Карл («Фрикангелы») для lachance

— Это не инцест.

— Сиркке скажи.

— Она сама увидит. Все увидят.

— Мы вообще не братья.

— Ага, нас путают между собой именно поэтому.

— А нечего было бриться под лобок Бритни Спирс.

— Чей?

— Ты серьёзно, твою мать?

Кирк в ответ пожал плечами, а потом достал папиросную бумагу и принялся деловито шпиговать самокрутку.


	6. Кейджей/Коул и бутлегеры для lachance

— Ну, Коул, — Кенети распластался по стойке и ныл.

Коул невозмутимо протирал стаканы. До открытия бара оставалось всего ничего, и Дилан с Кенети уже разобрали сегодняшнюю поставку, так что теперь последний изнывал со скуки и оседлал любимого конька, пытаясь уговорить Коула продать что-нибудь и ему.

— Нет.

— Если бы я получал по центу каждый раз, когда ты мне отказываешь, я бы уже смог давно выкупить весь этот бар. С тобой в придачу, — пронудел Кенети, поднимая голову.

— Я бесценен, — отозвался Коул, намеренно громко опуская вытертый бокал на полированную поверхность. Потом поднял взгляд и растянул губы в улыбке. — Кроме того. Даже если бы алкоголь не был вне закона, я бы его тебе не продал.

— Да почему?!

Кенети действительно не понимал.

— Ты несовершеннолетний.

— Ложь.

— Тебе девятнадцать, — фыркнул Коул. — Я нанимал тебя, Кенети. Не делай из меня идиота.

Коул отвернулся, протирая стойку. Кенети обиженно засопел. И сдаваться так просто — да когда он вообще сдавался.

— Я…

— Ты придёшь в мой кабинет после закрытия, — елейным голосом протянул Коул.

Кенети нахмурился. Он этой ласковой улыбке удава верил мало, хотя и вёлся на раз-два.

— За…

— Затем, мой юный друг, — перебил его Коул, — что продать алкоголь тебе я не могу. А вот угостить — пожалуйста.


	7. Альфред/Брюс для Ampaseh

За треском огня их тихую беседу едва ли можно было бы расслышать, но рисковать не стоило всё равно. Да и не нужны были им по большому счёту слова.

Ни раньше, ни сейчас.

Гай смотрел на костёр, будто совсем не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

И он, и Брюс по-прежнему оставались лишь детьми — одного круга, но совершенно разной пробы. Во всяком случае, Альфред надеялся на это.

Не должно было быть в мире двух таких мальчишек.

Альфред поднялся на ноги, чтобы бросить ещё немного хвороста в огонь.

Вставая, он невзначай положил ладонь на спину сидевшего рядом Брюса. Тот не дрогнул, не повёл и бровью.

Альфред знал: под курткой и тёплым свитером светлую рубашку пачкала кровь — скупые капли из свежих следов плетей.

Гай встрепенулся, пошутил о чём-то между делом. Брюс рассмеялся — коротко и мягко. Когда был младше — смеялся совсем не так. Хохотал несдержанно. Он весь был несдержанный, а теперь — только когда играл.

Альфред обернулся, отводя взгляд от огня, чтобы увидеть отблески в зрачках Брюса, смотрящего прямо на него.

Не должно было быть в мире двух таких мальчишек.

Он и причуды одного едва выдерживал.


	8. Гог/Эсбо для Epatagedrama

— Она не кусается, — Гог скалился, держа поводок почти демонстративно расслабленно.

Собака рычала. Эсбо смотрел на строгач на ней и хотел оказаться как можно дальше от своего ебанутого друга прямо сейчас.

Но он бы ему не позволил, и они оба это знали.

— Они все не кусаются, пока не цапнут.

— Да ты ссышь что ли.

Эсбо быстро и зло глянул на него, а потом снова опасливо уставился на псину.

— Отъебись. И собаку свою нахрен забери отсюда.

— Ой, да брось. Она чудо. Ты ей нравишься.

Крепко сбитый кривоногий питбуль зашёлся в оглушительном лае, никак не облегчая Эсбо жизнь. Он хотел отодвинуться назад и вообще захлопнуть дверь перед носом Гога и его блядской псины, но всерьёз опасался не успеть.

Гог был быстрым, как сам дьявол, и таким же злобным.

— Что-то не похоже, — с сомнением отозвался Эсбо.

— Брось, — повторил Гог. — Идём отрываться.

Эсбо молчал.


	9. Джейсон/Тим для timmy failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве промпта использованы [арты](http://toixx.tumblr.com/post/160584895281/some-crossdressing-stuff).

— Не дёргайся, кому сказал. Контур смажется.

Джейсон сердито засопел, раздувая ноздри. Он чувствовал себя нелепо в этом костюме мальчика-зайчика, но не потому, почему кто угодно мог бы подумать. Нормально у него всё было с неуместными шмотками. Он вообще привык работать в пернатых трусах. Ну, сегодня это были трусы с пушистым помпоном в роли хвоста. Какая разница.

Его смущал внешний вид Тима в основном.

— И не пыхти, у тебя голова качается от этого, — Джейсон сделал вдох и замер.

Тим сосредоточенно красил его губы тёмной, цвета переспевшей сливы, помадой. Он даже кончик языка прикусил от усердия — маленький розовый кокетливый кончик между белоснежных зубов в обрамлении алых, как артериальная кровь, губ.

Они оба любили красный, но Тим как всегда решил загрести всё самое красивое себе.

— Я по глазам вижу весь твой сложный мыслительный процесс. Мне платье больше идёт, ты, барибал-переросток.

Джейсон прищурился, но ругань попридержал. Это была уже четвёртая попытка ровно накрасить ему губы. Помнится, когда он был младше, и Дик его наряжал в девочку из эскорта, у него получалось с первой попытки.

Но Джейсон догадывался, что так было потому, что Дик не бесил его в процессе, по крайней мере умышленно.

— Готово, — Тим щёлкнул колпачком помады, пряча её в один из множества незаметных карманов платья. А потом стальной хваткой пальцев вцепился в челюсть Джейсона и поднял его голову, прижимаясь губами к сонной артерии и оставляя ярко-алый след поцелуя.

Джейсон хрипло выдохнул.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?

Тим ухмыльнулся.

— Завершаю образ.


End file.
